


Lip-Gloss

by geekyartist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BUT I HOMESTUCK'D, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, School, This was actually a writing assignment, from you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyartist/pseuds/geekyartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was wearing lip-gloss that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a writing assignment from English were we had to write a short story using tons of similes, metaphors, and personification (oh, you'll see), so I KatNep'd.  
> Barely any plot at all, actually.

She was wearing lip-gloss that day.

It was the day you would finally tell her. The words had been sitting on your tongue, waiting like a patient for a doctor. They were planned out and ready to go, but you just kept rescheduling their appointment. But not this time.

She told you she wanted to explore some new cove she found in the forest, to bring your camera because it was breath-taking and you could use the photos for school. She showed up to your house dressed far too nice to be jumping around in the forest, but that’s just how she functioned. She wouldn't break a carefully polished olive green nail as she whooped your ass.

She lead you by the hand into a closed off part of the woods that was only accessible if you could scale a rather rocky ten foot slope. You grumbled and slipped up, but they two of you reached the top, as to where you had to go down another steep path. 

It was windy and as her hair blew, it got caught in her lip gloss.

It wasn't a lie- the breath-taking part of it. There was a lake so clear it was a mirror, surrounded by tall pine trees and weeping-willows that steeped down to meet you as you entered the clearing. Lighting bugs flew and illuminated the dawn around you, rising to challenge the height of the trees. A sliver of pink and blue was the sky peeking through tree-tops to smile down at you. Your mouth somehow remained open as you snap a few shots.

She giggled at your dumb-founded look and didn't find it in her to cease when you met her gaze. Her eyes in this light looked like a flower’s leaves that were just on the break of blooming. Your confession lay on the tip of your tongue, waiting for your brain’s consent. It was given with a firm nod and you whisper it quietly, as if scared of the words.

“I love you,”

Her Cheshire grin grew wider and she responded, “Well, that’s convenient.” 

Her lip-gloss was sticky and tasted like cherries.


End file.
